Dans tes yeux, j'ai vu mon âme se refléter
by 1001.Nuits
Summary: EN PAUSE...Ma vie est tellement insignifiante. Parfois je me demande ce que je fais encore là...pourtant je vis pour lui mon petit Ange...et aujourd'hui ma vie va changer...grâce à un anneau...LegolasOC


_**Voici ma première fic sur "Le Seigneur des Anneaux", Chef d'oeuvre de Tolkien.**_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira...**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Un anneau…**_

Je soupire.

Je suis lasse et fatiguée.

Tout mon corps ne réclame qu'une seule chose : mon lit.

Mais il reste deux heures avant la fin de mon service.

Deux longues heures à écouter Mindy, une blonde pulpeuse, raconter ce qu'un tel lui a fait samedi dernier, ou qu'un autre lui a prit hier.

Le restaurant est bondé et je remercie le ciel d'être en charge du bar cet après midi.

Personne ou presque ne vient boire au bar en pleine après midi.

Encore une fois je soupire et vois que Mindy me fixe de ses grands yeux marron.

C'est une fille gentille mais elle a été élevé dans un milieu très aisé et ne connaît absolument rien de la vie, la _vraie_ vie.

Ecoutes Mindy, si ce type t'as laissé ici sans te rappeler, alors il ne mérite pas que tu lui accordes autant d'attention. Tu vaux mieux que ça, pourquoi est ce que tu t'entiches toujours d'hommes qui ne te respectent pas ?

Mais…comment je peux savoir ?

C'est simple, ne te laisse pas embarqué dans une histoire sans lendemain. Montre que tu es déterminé à avoir une relation saine. Sois sûre de toi.

Oui…tu as sans doute raison, me dit-elle avec un air dépité, presque triste.

Je lui sourit avec douceur, et lui murmure un « ça va aller » d'une voix calme.

Cela doit la rassurer puisqu'elle me sourit à son tour avant de me remercier.

Un client m'appelle, je m'avance et prends sa commande.

Comme d'habitude.

C'est toujours pareil de toute façon.

La même routine, tous les jours.

Ma vie est terriblement insignifiante.

Je m'appelle Léanore Smith, j'ai 18 ans, je travaille au restaurant des « Quatre Vents », en plein dans Londres.

Voilà le résumé de mon existence.

Parfois je me demande ce que je fais là, alors que je pourrais tout laisser derrière moi…je pourrais partir, passer mon diplôme, faire des études, avoir des amis…

Et dans ces moments, je me souviens qu'un petit bout m'attend à la maison.

Du haut de ses quatre ans à peine, il est ma force, il est mon bonheur, il est ma vie.

Ernest mérite que je travaille pour un salaire minable, il mérite que je sacrifie cette vie que j'aurais du avoir, il mérite d'avoir une belle enfance, une belle vie.

Ernest Smith c'est mon petit frère.

J'ai dû me battre de longs mois pour avoir sa garde, pour pouvoir lui offrir tout ce qu'il mérite.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser, je m'appelle Léanore Smith, orpheline de son état.

Mes parents sont décédés il y a onze mois et six jours.

Un accident de voiture, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale.

Ernest et moi avons été placés dans un orphelinat où l'on a décidé de nous séparer. Personne ne voulait de nous _ensemble_, et nous n'avions plus aucune famille.

Mais je n'allais pas laissé s'en allé ma seule raison de vivre.

J'aime Ernest plus que ma vie.

Alors j'ai fait toutes les démarches possibles et imaginables.

Aujourd'hui, nous vivons dans un petit appartement, ce n'est sans doute pas le grand luxe mais derrière l'immeuble, il y a un petit jardin où il peut jouer comme il veut.

Et puis il est heureux, alors je ne me pose plus de questions.

Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions toujours vécus dans un milieu aisé à l'instar de Mindy, nos parents n'avaient rien, et je trouve que pour mon âge je me débrouille.

Mon seul regret, c'est de ne pas pouvoir continuer mes études.

J'ai toujours aimé apprendre. J'étais l'une des meilleurs élève de ma promotion il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Mais j'ai du laissé de côté les études, car pour faire valoir mes droits auprès de mon frère je devais prouver que je pouvais subvenir à ses besoins.

Je dis « laisser de côté » parce que je compte bien les reprendre un jour.

L'horloge du restaurant annonce qu'il est seize heures trente.

Enfin.

La journée est finie pour moi. Je ne travaille jamais le soir.

Je me hâte, l'école maternelle d'Ernest ferme ses portes à dix sept heures précises et elle n'est pas située, pour mon plus grand malheur, juste à côté.

Je salue vaguement mon patron, et sourit gentiment à Mindy.

Une fois sortie de l'établissement je me mets à courir.

C'est à bout de souffle que j'atteints finalement l'école maternelle « Saint Marie » ou de nombreux parents font le pied de grue, attendant patiemment que leurs enfants sortent.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, j'aperçois la chevelure de mon petit frère.

Il se précipite dans mes bras et je le serre fort contre mon cœur.

J'ai appis beaucoup beaucoup de soses aujoud'hui ! M'annonce-t-il fièrement.

Je rie doucement et l'incite à me raconter sa journée alors que nous rejoignons notre petit appartement.

Il entame alors joyeusement un récit détaillé de tout ce qu'il a fait de sa voix claire et enfantine que j'aime écouter car elle sonne comme le clairon du soleil à mes oreilles.

Je l'observe tandis qu'il trotte à mes côtés tenant fermement ma main dans la sienne, comme si j'allais m'en aller.

Ma seule pensée est alors qu'il est beau.

Avec ses cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable, un châtain clair parsemé ça et là de mèches d'or. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu nuit étonnant, ils brillent comme deux joyaux rares.

Ses traits sont fins et raffinés.

Même si je ne retrouve pas chez moi toute la beauté et la grâce qu'il y a en Ernest, je dois dire que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup.

Les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux et les mêmes traits.

Je souris, on m'a souvent prit pour sa mère.

Je ne le suis pas, certes, mais c'est tout comme.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nora ! Nora !

Je pose mon regard sur Ernest qui m'appelle sans discontinuité.

Il me nomme « Nora », c'est beaucoup plus simple à prononcer que Léanore.

Oui mon Ange ?

Viens voi'…j'ai touvé un tuc !

Je souris, Ernest a toujours du mal à articuler le son « r », bizarrement cette difficulté est inexistante lorsqu'il m'appelle « Nora ».

Puis je m'approche de mon petit frère qui a l'air enthousiaste.

Après avoir dîner, nous avons décidé d'aller contempler les étoiles naissantes dans le jardin en bas de l'immeuble, la propriétaire nous y laisse passer nos soirées de bon cœur.

Souvent, Ernest se blottit contre moi, et je lui raconte des histoires, des contes qui le font rêver, ou bien je lui montre les étoiles et lui apprends leurs noms.

Et souvent mon petit bout s'endort entre mes bras.

Viens voi' ! Répète Ernest avec empressement.

J'arrive près de lui et il me désigne quelque chose entre les fourrés.

Je plisse les yeux et aperçois une faible lueur. Intriguée, je me penche comme je peux dans l'espoir d'atteindre cette lumière qui se fait plus précise à mon approche.

Je finis par m'en saisir.

C'est une bague…non, un anneau.

Un bel anneau d'or fin, semble-t-il.

Il est orné par une pierre en saphir.

Je me demande comment un tel objet a pu atterrir ici.

Fais voi' ! Nora ! Fai' voi' !

Je me mets à la hauteur de Ernest et lui montre l'anneau sans pour autant le lui donner.

Il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de valeur, il appartient sans doute à la propriétaire.

Alors que je m'apprête à me relever dans l'intention d'aller rendre cet anneau à Madame Hopkins, Ernest lance d'un ton enjoué :

Mets le ! Oui mets le !

Ernest, cet objet ne m'appartient pas et…

Juste pou' voi' ! S'il te plaît !

Comment résister ?

Je passe l'anneau à mon doigt et mon petit frère semble émerveillé.

Et là je me rends compte, affligée, que l'anneau brille soudain de mille feux.

Lorsque les premiers rayons de la Lune naissante l'atteignent, une lumière intense m'aveugle.

Ma première pensée est de protéger Ernest qui s'est mit à hurler de peur.

J'essaye en vain d'enlever cet anneau mais plus je tire, plus l'anneau serre mon doigt.

Alors j'abandonne et tends les bras, la lumière est trop vive je ne vois rien, et j'appelle Ernest en le priant de venir vers moi.

Mon frère sort de sa panique et se jette littéralement dans mes bras que je referme, quoiqu'il arrive, je ne le laisserai pas…jamais.

Je le serre fort. De plus en plus fort.

Et soudain mes pieds quittent la Terre.

Tenant toujours fermement Ernest contre moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Voilà, pour ce premier chapitre.**_

_**Laissez moi votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais!**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Eléonore**_


End file.
